Edward's Story Part 1
by XxflawedrainbowxX
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan set off before they're wedding, and love each other till they can't nomore. Edward's point of view.


Part. One

_Isabella Swan._ How could someone ever forget the name? _Isabella_. My beautiful fiancé. Of course, she thought it was the other way around, but human eyes are different in many ways from mine. Than a vampire's.

"Edward," her light voice caught my attention. "What are you staring at? There's no one here but you and me." I was staring?

"No one in particular, because there isn't much of a view when I look away from you." She giggled. Was that funny? "What?"

"Oh nothing, except that how you think of me is absolutely ridiculous. That, and you just rhymed."

"That is _ridiculous_? Apparently, you think _me_, a vampire, is beautiful, self-controlling, and perfect. Correct?"

"Yep. You got about a hundredth of it." I sighed. Bella should know to be more careful around me…she should know that one day I could slip. I had promised never to harm her…that was a mistake. She definitely let that part get to her head.

"Bella, I'm not _one_ of those things. If I were perfect, I would have never taken the lives of the innocent. If I were self-controlling, I would have never kissed you the way I did the other night. And if I were beautiful, I would--"

"Stop," she interrupted me. "You're too self-sacrificing for one thing. And for another, I love you Edward. For being exactly who you are. If you weren't you, then we might not be together right now. Just because you've made 'mistakes'," she paused to make little quotation marks in the air. "doesn't mean you should spend the rest of forever downing yourself on what should have been." I gazed into her warm chocolaty eyes until I noticed her face altering to a dim shade of blue. I seized her face in my hands and felt the different emotions flicker across my face.

"Bella! Breathe!" She obeyed and gasped for air. "What _am_ I going to do with you? All I do is look at you, and you nearly pass out on me." I chuckled. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and pulled away quickly when I noticed her shiver at my icy touch. It hurts me when I remember how much I wish I were human, and how much I knew that would never come true.

She did not seem to have enough. She leaned on her knees to reach my lips, and I let myself enjoy the short moment. I moved my hands from her neck to her waist and closed my eyes. I felt a wanting swim through me quickly, and pulled away.

Bella put her face into a complete pout, and I chuckled internally at the usual response.

"Wait a second! I wasn't even finished." She grunted.

"Sorry, love," I whispered. I was about to remove my hold around her waist, but then my nose reflexively caught a stench I would never forget. I quickly bent down to kiss her again, but the door of my car was hastily opened.

"Sorry leech. Am I interrupting?" A huge twinge of sourness was in Jacob Black's tone. Or as I commonly like to address him, mongrel.

"No pup, we were just getting out." I muttered my voice just as insulting.

"Oh, will you two just get along for a proper _greeting_?" Bella mumbled. She turned to the dog then, and hugged him happily. Ugh, that was going to stink later.

"Hey Bells," he whispered, trying to prevent me from hearing probably. _Still just as beautiful of course._ He thought. _You sure did leave her a mess when you ruined her life. _He thought towards me this time. _Poor Sam when he found her lost in a forest, mumbling something about _you_ being gone._ I scowled at him wanting to avoid his thoughts as much as possible. He thought louder. _And what's worse, no one ever saw the color of her blush again. That is until I came along. Here. Let me show you what mean._ A horrid version of Bella flew through his mind, and I quickly focused on any other mind near me. He thought as loud as he could, practically screamed at me.

The picture came back up to my thoughts, and showed exactly what she looked like hours after I left her.

Her hair was tangled in every direction, with leaves and grasses, her eyes were red and sore with tears, her nose looked as if she had painted it crimson, her mouth was trembling though it were not from the cold. She missed me more than I would have ever imagined. I shuddered away from his though and yelled "STOP!" at the top of my seldom-used lungs.

Bella turned away from Jacob and to me, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Edward what is it?" she screeched. I did not know what to say. I could not talk to someone who had been so hurt over me leave…

"Edward?" she said again. I just shook my head and mumbled, "I am so, so sorry love," then sprang out of the Volvo running as fast as my legs could take me.


End file.
